The Contest
by Marajsky
Summary: Kagome's friends enter her into a romantic trip contest. What happens when she is the winner. Rating for safety, lemons & limes later. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is based on a vaction my hubby and I took last year. The resort is real. Read my profile for the link. Also this take place after ep 160 when Kagome's friends meet Inuyasha.

**The Contest**

**Chapter 1**

Three teen's girls were sitting in a booth in the front of the Ice Cream/Internet Café, when Eri pulled out a copy of her favorite romantic story magazine. They talked about school, boys and other things girls of their age talked about. As they talked, Yuka saw an ad for a contest the magazine that Eri was holding.

'Win a romantic trip for 2 to the honeymoon capital of the US, The Pocono Mountains of Pennsylvania." She grabbed the magazine from Eri and read the ad to her friends

"The winner will spend a week at the All-Inclusive "Caesars Cove Haven" Resort in the romantic Pocono Mountains of Pennsylvania. Just visit out web site to enter. Enter as many times as you wish"

"Wow, wouldn't be cool if Kagome would win this?" Ayumi said as she read the ad over Yuka's shoulder.

"She could use a vacation after all the illness she had in the last few years." Eri said

"She could take her red clad boyfriend." Ayumi said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"That looser, NO, she should take Hojo." Eri said

"Let's enter her now." Yuka said as they ran up to the 1st computer they saw.

They convinced the guy on the computer to let them use it. Ayumi logged on and typed the web address for the magazine. She clicked on the contest's entry page. She filled out Kagome's info. She clicked on the entry button entering Kagome into the contest.

"She will not win this, the odds are crazy!" Yuka said with a sigh as they let the guy back on the computer with a thanks from all three.

"You never know." Eri said as they left the café and headed to their homes.

6 Weeks later:

"Hi Mom, I'm back." Kagome called as she dropped her nearly empty back pack on the floor next to the door. She went to the fridge and took out a soda. She looked though the mail as she drank the soda.

"Bill, Bill, Junk, Junk. What's this?" She said to herself as she tossed the bills in one pile and the junk mail in another. The last piece of mail had her name on it. She opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Congratulations Kagome, you are the winner of our Romantic trip to the US. Yes you and your love will send 7 days and 6 nights at the All-Inclusive Caesars Cove Haven resort in the Pocono Mountains. Please call us in the next week to finalize all the arrangements"

"Hum, I don't remember entering any contest. Oh well, COOL I'm going to the states!" She picked up the phone and called her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry these chapter are kinda short, I'm working on this on my slow days at work. I will try and make the chapters longer and I will also try and updat once a week on Wed or Sat. Oh also the rating will go up as the story goes on.**

**Chapter 2**

The four friends were in Kagome's room sitting on her floor talking.

"So who are you going to take?" Yuka asked as she flipped though a photo album from Kagome's bookshelf.

"Hojo? Or that weird guy we met awhile ago?" Ayumi asked.

"I can't go. I'm not 18 yet. Did you read the rules of the contest before you entered me?" Kagome asked as she took the pictures from Yuka.

"Not a problem. My mom can get you a passport saying your 18." Eri said.

"Oh, really?" Kagome said hopeful.

"Ok, sooo who's going with you?" Yuka asked.

"I'll call Hojo now." Eri said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I can't go with him, I don't like him! Please stop trying to set me up with him." Kagome finally said what she wanted to say to them for the last two years.

"So it's your man of mystery then? You really love him, don't you? Even thou his ex is still in the picture?" Ayumi asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I have to ask him. I'll see him this weekend. And yes I do love him, so please stop playing matchmaker." Kagome sighed with a sigh.

"Call him now and we will tell Hojo to forget about you, that you are in love with someone else." Eri said as she handed Kagome her cell phone.

"I can't, he doesn't have a phone." She said.

"What? Who doesn't have a phone nowadays?" Eri said shocked.

"Then let's go see him now!" Yuka said as she and the others pushed her out of her room and down the stairs and out the door.

"Ok, stay here." She told them. The three girls sat on Kagome's steps and waited.

She started to walk towards the well house when a blur of red spend past her.

"Ha, Ha, never mine, he's here." Kagome said shocked as she came back to her friends.

"Let me talk to him. I'll call you guys later." She said good buy to her friends then follow the blur inside the house.

She walked into the living room where she found Inuyasha teasing the cat again.

"I hope he scratches you up good." Kagome said as she sat next to him on the floor.

"I need to ask you a favor." She said shyly.

"What? I hope not more tests! We need to find Naraku!" He said while still playing with the cat, who didn't look like he was having fun.

"I know, but I won this contest and the prize was a vacation to the states. I want to go. Please let me go, I really could use the time away. Hey! Why don't you come with me?"

"What is "The states"" He asked as he continues to swing the cat by its front paws.

"It's a country far to the west from here, across the great ocean. Please, please go with me. I promise it will be worth it!" She cringed at what she just said; of course he didn't get it.

"Oh, ok. It better be! How are we going to get there?" He gave a soft yep as the cat whacked his hand.

"Fly of course." He just gave her a puzzled look. So it was set, he was going to go with her on a romantic vacation. She knew this could change everything between them, maybe this is meant to be.

"Oh we need to get you a passport, I call Eri. She said her mom can get them for us."

"What is a passport?"

"It's like an ID, it let's you travel all over the world."

"Whatever."

"Oh we also have to get you some clothes, you can't go in that. You have to look like you fit in here. Let's go shopping!" She grabbed him and they went to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again sorry for the short chapter, but I'm writting while I'm at work. Also the rating for this is going up! So if you are under 18 stop now! Just a warning, so don't complain ****if this gets too adult for you!**

**Chapter 3  
**

A few hrs later:

"Do I really have to wear these?" Inuyasha said as he pulled at his new jeans. He now wore a new pair of light blue jeans and a red t-shirt while his other clothes were in the bag from the store.

"Yes, that's what people of this time wear." Kagome said as she pulled him though the mall. "Let's get something to eat and not ramen noodles! Wow! When did the mall get a Hard Rock?" She pulled him with her as she ran to the entrance of the restaurant. He covered his ears over the cap he wore as they where blasted by the very load sounds of rock music as they entered. Kagome walked over to the guy with a clip board.

"Two please." She asked.

"Ok, follow me." He said as he turned and walked away from the, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him as they follow the guy to their table. They sat across from each other.

"Why are we here?" He asked as he looked all over the room. He saw some very weird stuff, lots of strange looking people in some very weird clothing. "What kind of weapons are those?" He asked as he pointed to one man with this large stick.

"It's not a weapon, it a guitar, it a musical instrument." All these people make music for the entainment of others. Anyway you are here to get a taste of American food." Just then the waitress came over asking them for their order.

"We will both have a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a coke." She told the waitress.

"Ok, so tell me about this contest and this place we are going to." He asked as he played with the strange sliver sticks Kagome called silverware.

"Well it's a Spa resort in the mountains of Pennsylvania, which is on the east side of the country." She said as she pulled out a small map of the US to show him were they were going.

"Oh ok, what is a Spa?" He asked as their drinks came. He watched her pull a tube from its paper cover and places it in the glass. She then took another tube and took its cover off and placed it in his glass.

"It's a straw, you drink for it, watch me." She said noticing he was confused. She put the straw in her mouth and sucked/drank the soda.

"See, it's easy. But you don't need to use it if you don't want to." He just sat there eyes wide, his eyes blinked a few times. Kagome just realize what she just did, a dark blush come across her cheeks.

'Oh god, why did I do that.' Just then their food arrived. 'Great saved by the food!'

"What is this?" He asked as poke at the round bread.

"Its food, you pick it up and eat it." She said as she picked up her burger and took a big bite.

"Umm this is heaven" She said with her hand over her mouth while she rolled her eyes.

He did what she did and took a bite. Man was she right! This was the best food he's ever tasted. He watched her and the sounds she made as she eat stirred up something in him that he didn't want to think about right now. He tried to put the thought of just taking her right there and then and picked up his burger and ate it.

After lunch they made their way to Eri's mother's store.

"Now we need to get passports, it will only take a few minutes then we can go home, ok?" She said as they walked into the photo store.

"Kagome, how are you? Eri told me about the trip you won, congrats!" Hina said cheerfully as she came around the counter to greet Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi, um Eri said you could get us passports, we need them to travel to the US." Kagome said as she looked around the room, trying not to look the woman in the eye.

"Ok, I need your ID's." Hina said as she walked back to the other side of the counter and pulled out the forms for the passports.

"Um I don't have any." Inuyasha said looking at his new sandals.

"He lost all his paperwork in a fire that took his parents too. He's been living here and there, mostly with us. So you can trust me, he's 20 and I'm 18." She said hoping Hina believes her.

"Since when are you 18, you are a month younger than Eri and she will be 17 in two months. So you are only 16 not 18."

"Please I need the passport to say I'm 18, please." She whispered with a pleading look on her face.

"Oh that's right you are 18 and he is 20." Hina said out load. "You better not get caught or I will say I don't know you, got it!" She whispered waving a finger with a ticked off tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Please, I need your help. I NEED to go on this trip. I'll make it up to you; I will clean your house for a month!" Kagome knew that would work. Eri is always saying her mom HATED house work, that's why she took this job.

"Ok come over here and I'll take your picture for the passport." Hina said as she set up the camera.

Two pictures and one blind hanyou later they had their passports and were on the bus back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It seems I can't put links to web sites in this story, so to see the gifts go to my profile for the links, and a link to the resort is there too.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day (or the day before the big trip) Kagome's friends decided to throw her a good bye party. Not really a party, but just some friends getting together before her trip. As Kagome answered the door, her three friends stood on her front steps with gifts in hand and a "shit eating" grinds on their faces.

'Oh boy, I think I'm in trouble' She thought to herself as she let her fiends in. An hour and 2 large everything pizzas later, Eri asked what the others wanted to ask.

"So where is lover boy?" She winked at Kagome.

"Oh he had to check on a few things before we left." Inuyahsa did have a few things to check first, he when back to see if the others had heard anything about Naraku or the shards.

"Good, then we can get to the good stuff, our gifts to you for your trip. Things you will need." Eri winked at Kagome again .

"First, this is from me." Eri handed her a box wrapped in newspaper, the Sunday comics. She ripped the paper off and opened the box and inside was a very reveling garment (see this web site for what Eri got her: ERI'S GIFT )

"Oh my, I don't think I could were this, it's crotchless!" Kagome said as she put the garment back in the box as she picked up the next gift.

"That's from me. But let me warn you, you might what to get waxed before you wear that! "Yuka said as Kagome started to unwrap her gift. (To she what Yuka got her and why she needs to get waxed look here: YUKA'S GIFT )

Sure enough, it was another naughty nighty but this one was red while Eri's gift was black and red.

After thanking Yuka, she picked up Ayumi's gift next. Somehow she knew it was another naughty nighty. (To see Ayumi's gift go here: AYUMI'S GIFT )

"Ok, Ok guys, than ks but I think it might be better if you took these back, I can't go on this trip looking like a trap. I want to thank you thou, I mean it." Kagome said as she started to pack the gifts back in their boxes.

"NO! You are going to take them and have a GREAT time!" Yuka said as she put another box in front of her.

"This is from all of us, these are things we knew you will need." Ayumi said as Kagome ripped the paper off the last box. In the box was a gift basket filled with, candles, bubble bath, chocolate hearts and kisses, champagne and two champagne glasses. And the glasses were filled with Glow in the dark condoms and chocolate body paint.

"Oh my, thanks guys. I think I will take everything. I just hope I have the guts to wear these in front of Inuyasha."

"Oh I'm sure you will not have a problem with that. Hey, you love him right? So why not make his trip a turning point in your relationship with him. Maybe you will come back engaged or even married." Yuka said as she grabbed the trash can and started to clean up all the trash on the floor.

"I don't think so. There is still the problem of his ex. She is still in the picture, and until he resolves his feeling about her. He and I can not move on to the next level of our friendship. Maybe after this trip we could be best friend with benefits." She said with a sad sigh.

"Or maybe he will decide to forget her and move on with his life, with you." Eri said as the others hugged Kagome.

"What would I do without all?" She said as she picked up her new "LINGERIE" and neatly folded then and placed them in her suit case.

"Well it's getting late and you have an early day tomorrow. Good luck Kags! I hope you have a great time! Send us a post card, if you get out of the room long enough!" Eri said as she and the others gather their stuff and left Kagome to her thought and her packing.

Kagome picked up Yuka's gift, looking at it real good, she said to herself out load. "I think I will call the beauty shop down the street and get waxed." She went down stairs to ask her mother for the phone# of the shop, and made an appointment for a wax job in an hour.


	5. Disclaimer

**Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original owners.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all, I am sooo sorry I didn't post the next chapter sooner. I kinda got lazy, yes and I admit to it!! Also I stated getting into Bleach too. So I've been reading and watching Bleach and playing 2nd life. I will finish this story!! I will be working on a Bleach story too, so watch for it:) **

The Next day:

At 7am a limo pulled up to the shire stairs, a rep from the magazine stepped out of the limo and walked up the stairs. Gramps was wrapping his going away present when he heard a nock on the door.

"I got it." He said as he walked to the door. He ran his fingers though his hair (or what there was left) and fixed his robes before opening the door.

"Hello, I'm Jin from the magazine; I'm the chaperon for this trip. Is Ms Higurashi and her guest ready?" He bowed low.

"Oh yes, please come in." He moved aside to let Jin in.

"Kagome!" He called over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Came Kagome's voice from upstairs.

"Oh I'm so glad there is a chaperon going with them." Graps said as he offered Jin a cup of tea.

"Thanks. Well someone has to be the translator, I hear her "guest" doesn't know any English. So I'm here to help. I also speak French, Italian, and Spanish, so I'm sure we wouldn't have any problem in this area." Jin said as he took his tea from gramps.

"Ok we are ready!" Kagome said as she walked into the living room were the two men were sitting and talking.

"InuYasha, get the bags. They are by the door." She called upstairs.

"Oi, damn woman you're going to kill me." The hanyou said as he came down the stairs. She couldn't believe her eyes. He looked just like one of the guys from an 80's hair band. Long flowing sliver hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. The hair on the top of his head teased high to hide his ears. Wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt and black boots.

"Look out Jon Bon Jovi." She whispered. He walked past her as she picked up her jaw since it fell to the floor when he came down the stairs.

"Like what you see?" He whispers to her as he walked past her to pick up the bags. Did he just say that? She DID like what she saw.

"Damn he cleans up well." She though to herself as she picked up her bag and sweater from the coat hooks by the door.

"Wait Kagome, I have something for you." Her grandfather said as he handing her a blue and sliver wrapped boxed.

"Oh gramps, thanks!" She said as she put her stuff down to open the gift, but his hands stopped her.

"Wait until you get into your room." He winked as she picked her stuff up and walked out the door.

15 hours later:

15 hours, 2 plane changes, about 4 or 5 time zones and one freaked out hanyou later they arrived in Pennsylvania. After going though customs and getting their bags they were now sitting in a limo on the way to the resort.

"You ok?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as his hands still shooked from fear.

"I'm sorry I forgot you never flew before. I should have prepared you for the plane ride." She took his hand in hers and looked at his bloodily fingers, it seem he was so scared of the plane taking off and landing he dug his nails in the arms of the seats causing his nails to break down to the skin. "I'm sorry, here put this on your fingers." She took out an ice pack from her 1st aid kit she takes with her everywhere.

"I'll be fine in a few hours, you'll see." He said as he looked out the window to see the trees past by.

"We will be at the resort in about 20 minutes. Here is a package with your room keys and all about the resort. I had someone translate it for you."

"Oh I can read English; I'm very good at it." Kagome said as she leafed though the booklets. She started to read the activities for the next day. Just as she thought, horseback riding, swimming, bingo, and what's this? 'The XXX rated newlywed game? Oh boy, I got to see this!' She though to herself. As she finished looking thought all the actives and dinner menu she saw the signs for the resort.

"We are almost there?" She asked Jin as she looked out the window.

"Yes, we are here. We will go right to your suite and drop off the bags then we will go to the lake and take some pictures for the magazine. After I will see you at dinner, I'm sure the two of you would like some time alone to enjoy the resort." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

The limo turned off the little country road and slowly made it's way past the office for the resort, past the game room/snake bar, the club, the gift shop, then at the heath club they stopped. The driver opened the door on Kagome's side and held out a hand to help her out of the car.

"Ok, now let's take some pictures down by the lake." Jin said as he led then down a path beside the heath club, down to the lake.

"Ok while don't you two stand by that tree, one on each side." Jin said as he took out his camera.

They did what he wanted and after an hour of posing by the lake, by the trees in very romantic poses they were finally alone in their suite. As the door closed behind them, Kagome sighed and pulled out her cell phone to call her mom and tell her they were there and were ok.

As she talked to her mother Inuyasha went to explore the suite, walking into the bathroom he saw a weird pond, first it was empty and it was in the shape of a heart? Next to the pond there was a glass door, he opened the door to see another pond, this one was filled and it had a latter going into the water.

"Oh you found the pool, cool. I can't wait to try it; I never was in a pool that was inside before." She said coming up behind him.

"What is that?" He pointed to the empty heart shape pond.

"Oh that's the heart shape tub for two. You fill it with bubbles and bathe in it or other things." She said the last two words under her breath.

"What other things?"

'Damn he heard me.' She thought to herself. "Never mind, I explain later. Lets go light to fireplace."

"So we are alone, hun?" He said as he came up behind her as she finished lighting the fire.

"Yep, we are alone." She whispered as his arms snaked around her waist. He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her from behind. They stood there as they the watched the fire danced.


	7. AN

Hi all, sorry this is not a new chapter, just a AN. As soon as I finish my story "Banpaia" I promise to write more of "The Contest". Thanks to all who reviewed and add the contest to their fav and alert list. Thanks so much!! Stay tuned.


End file.
